The present invention relates to a method for sending, receiving, reporting, and/or responding to mood related, time-sensitive, live situation, and/or secretive matter messages, through a one-step submission, and/or Smart Button activation anonymous submit process to authorized receiver(s) via at least one of a communication networks, social media platforms, and/or targeted authorized receipt process, and generating, assigning, and utilizing unique identifiers and corresponding actionable and searchable administrative report generating process. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for permitting submitter(s) to choose the degree of anonymity and/or submit information/content and/or location and send that information/content and/or location, by means of a user interface, text link, and/or Smart Button, or a computer, mobile device, mobile phone, smart pad, electronic device, smart watch, smart glasses, car play and alike, input device, communication device, touchscreen computing device, portable media player, smart device, or tablet to provide an activated application and open a log-in screen to authorized receiver(s) who may access such information/content, which can be encrypted, in whole or in part, and act, report, forward or respond accordingly.
Prompt distribution of live incidents, events, mood related, time-sensitive, and secretive, information is crucial to protection and authorized intervention concerning individual and community safety, and mitigating damage to persons, property and/or infrastructure. The advent of new methods of communication, such as e-mail, cell phones, instant messaging, Smart phones, tablets, computers, text messaging, and other Internet, world wide web, virtual network, and social media compatible devices has increased the ability to effectively communicate such mood related, time-sensitive, and secretive information to authorized individuals. As a result, it is advantageous for a specialized and focused information dissemination system to be adapted to utilize the Internet, virtual network, and/or social media for prompt and effective systems of notification and/or dissemination of sensitive information. Increased utilization of complex smart devices, tablets, mobile devices, associated mobile applications, and mobile icons, as well as, computers, e-mail, texting, instant messaging, and other communication devices and transmission methods can be exploited for their instant notification abilities, and their abilities to relay information back to authorized personnel in time sensitive situations.
A mobile application or mobile app as it is sometimes referred to, is a currently executing computer software application/program that can physically move information from one computer (mobile device) to another host server while it is being executed by the user/submitter. Mobile applications demonstrate many benefits and efficiencies and also immediacy of message/information distribution to an authorized host computer system.
One of the goals of this system is instant distribution of mood related, live incident, time-sensitive, and secretive, information to authorized persons identified by the system. One of the primary goals of this method is to enable persons to come forward with time sensitive and/or secretive information and submit it to authorized persons who can immediately respond to the information submitted.